1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system, a wireless controller, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For some time, a technique for performing wireless communication with luminaires to control each of the luminaires so as to turn on, turn off, etc. has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-018636).
The lighting system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-018636 includes one or more luminaires (lighting devices), and a tablet terminal which is a wireless controller configured to communicate with the luminaires. The wireless controller can perform dimming control, toning control, etc. of each of the luminaires by transmitting, to the luminaires, a wireless signal for controlling the luminaires. Moreover, the wireless controller can classify the luminaires into some groups and control the luminaires for each of the groups.